Ultimate Spiderman: Claus Atreus
by Atreus Lion
Summary: This is the Ultimate Spiderman you all know and love, but this time they are joined by a member of the mythical Atreus lions.
1. Authors Notes

Authors notes:

This is my first one, and I haven't been known for Awesome writing so be prepared to see some stupid and cringe mistakes, but regardless, my goals for this fanfiction is to extend the story farther while trying to do my best for a first timer. Also if you hadn't already, I recommend reading "The Atreus Family" I wrote first, so that you can have a better understanding of the character in presenting. But first, you should know what about this generation of the Atreus Lions. The Leader Kasandra won the trial by fire, So she leads the Lions, anyway the character that we are following is Claus. He is trying to prove his strength by what he does the best stealing, notably dangerous technologies. And since every character has an antagonist, I will be making one up for the entire Atreus Family. And Yes he joins the sinister six or seven, Sinister seven. Also just before I began chapter one I might pair up Claus with a character, I'll think about it next chapter. Anyway here is the first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own anything that you read.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a Stormy night in Manhattan, thunder roared the sky, while water was flooding the streets. And somehow mysteriously, the power was out. It was the perfect time for a heist. Claus' target was Stark Tech laboratories, he gotten a lead from a contact, named Hercules, and claimed that he knew his family. He told him that they were developing a new weapon, capable of destroying armies, cities via a shockwave, and it's amplifier? Vibranium, the rarest and the most destructive metal humanity have ever discovered, only found in Meteorites, or so he had been told. If he could Retrieve it, he would Prove his strength and might even skip the trial of fire itself!

So in his decorated Atreus uniform, and using his claws, he climbed up the building he cut open a hole in one the roof windows, and saw lasers all over the place,

He muttered, "What is this, a spy movie?"

But he realized that the building had to have its generator, after all, how else could the lasers still be powered, when he cut off the building from power? He then knew that the dreaded automated alarm could yet be rung if he wasn't careful. So he dropped down dodging the lasers with his cat-like reflexes. He eventually he made his way through a hallway, he took cover, and took a schematics out of his backpack.

He knew that these Schematics were outdated, but he had to risk it. The Vibranium was held at the bottom floor, the vaults, guarded by numerous defenses he was hoping to avoid by cutting the power. But the only way in the the vault was through a elevator, which was in the center of the facility. Claus was in the southernmost hallway, he wanted to find an alternative way, but there was none, from here on out he had to improvise. He didn't like his chances, but he had little choice, he was too far to retreat now. So he made his way to the elevator. And noticed the elevator was electrified! And the only way to call it was to insert a Executive Key card his original plan was to pry the elevator and climb down from there. This wasn't good, he had only a 45 minute window to steal the metal, before the guards came back, from a distraction he may or have not caused, it had been it had been twenty. So he did the only thing he could think of, he tore a out the the Panel, dug some wires out. It took five minutes but he hotwired the door. He used claws to climb down as quickly as can. Then he reached the vaults, lucky for him the elevator doors were not electrified. He was now in the vault, it was very dark,but he had excellent natural night vision. All of the Technologies were behind glass walls and doors. (Imagine Shield prisons.) He walked on looking at the various technologies on display, until he found it. Serval Vibranium ingots were on a pedestal.

He chuckled and said "Eureka."

He opens the door, Rookie mistake, it seemed it had activated two giant Robotic guards, that came out of wall panels, which then began shooting lasers at him.

"You've got to kidding me!" He shouted. He dodged out of the way, quickly into cover — he then he ran through a hail of laser fire to one of the robots. Lucky for him, the other robot had, apparently, no sense of friendly fire, because as soon as he jumped on the Robots shoulder, the other began to shoot it, in an attempt to pull Claus. Soon enough the robot was destroyed and made a mad dash towards the other, dodging lasers on the way, he jumped on its shoulder, then cleaved its head off with his claws. Then he quickly jumped down, and search for a computer, something to deactivate the alarm he undoubtedly set off. He eventually did, he promptly hacked the computer, and much to his surprise, the alarm was not activated. It had the alarm system deactivated, regularly he would be relieved, but he didn't disable it, some else did.

"Something is going on here..." Claus stated, Then he felt a sharp burning pain in his heel, he looked at it, it was bleeding from the laser, he was shot by one. But he didn't have time for this, the guards were coming back in about five minutes, and the Vibranium ingots was good as his. He ran back to the Vibranium Ingots. He unzipped his bag and tried to grab one, but his hand just went through it! Then he noticed it was projection, a hologram! This was a setup! Then the lights came on, and shield agents poured in the room, surrounded him and pointed their energy weapons at him.

"No!" Claus said in disbelief. He was breaking one of the laws of the Atreus family Never get caught on a heist, but it wasn't over yet.

"Surrender now, and you will not be harmed." an agent said to him Covering the exit.

"Not going to happen!" Then the agents open fired on him, he dodged them, but he couldn't keep it up forever, then he noticed that there were not any burn marks on the walls, so that meant they were using stun Guns, so he had an idea, he leaped towards of the agents took his gun, and used him as a human shield. He then shot at every single agent, until they all dropped, stunned. He then choked his human shield out with his stun gun and threw it away. He ran towards the elevator and forced it open, and it was revealed that the lift was full of agents. All pointed their stun guns at him.

"Aw, schnitzel…" He said in defeat.

Then they opened fire on Claus, and before he dropped unconscious, he heard.

"Director….we have him."


	3. Chapter 2

Claus slowly started to regain his conscious, when he woke up to find himself seated, and handcuffed to a table in front of him, his feet were also handcuffed to his chair. His mask and gloves were gone, exposing his tan skin and his Greek face. His heel was bandaged, no doubt the doing of his captors. He looked around; he was in an interrogation room he could tell by the One-way window, the large table in front of him, and a chair on the other side. But the walls and floor were… metal. And he felt a constant vibration as if he was in a moving high-speed car. This isn't a police station. If he was right, Shield set up that whole stage at Stark Tech Laboratories, which was odd, they deal with threats to humanity, never with unknown thieves. Then his interrogator came in, a tall man with an eye patch, carrying multiple files, named, The Lion thief.

He laid the files on the table and took a seat, took one file out. "You've been busy, and if this file is right, you are responsible for 28 robberies, 13 assaults on pursuing officers, disruption of power grids. And now one attempted robbery, you would have been successful, if you hadn't been so reckless." Claus started to growl in rage. The man took another file out. "But if this file is right you are responsible for taking down two criminal Crime Bosses, Viper and Slug. You disrupted their operations all over New York; then for good measure, you took most of all their money." Claus' anger died. "Safe to say I'm impressed, you did what shield couldn't, which is why you are not in a jail cell right now."

"But how did you set up everything, how did you know I was coming for the Vibranium?" Asked Claus.

"A month ago we were tipped off by a man."

Claus was enraged, "By whom?!" He thought for a moment, "Hercules!" He had been betrayed! "If I ever find him I'll-"

The man smiled "You'll do what, Claus Atreus?" Claus widen his eyes in disbelief, "How do you know?!"

"We have been keeping tabs on you and your entire family, we never caught one in action, until now. And now I am offering you a choice either join Shield and help protect the people, or rot in a prison cell with-"

Claus cut him off, and Scoffed " My life is practically over, once my family finds out I have been arrested, they will never accept me back, I'd rather go to prison then be somebody's lapdog."

The man continued "With your family."

Claus was shocked, It's true he would rather go to prison then join shield, but if he refused Shield would arrest him, and his family. Getting captured was bad enough but getting his family arrested was unforgivable. Claus was engulfed with rage, he broke off his handcuffs and slammed the table, denting it. And yelled "So your plan to make me join Shield is blackmailing my entire family!? I could Rip you from limb from limb!"

The man, to Claus' surprise, was very calm, "Yes, you could, but I got 10 Agents outside this room looking for some payback for that beatdown last night. And even if that wasn't enough, I could call in a team that would stop you dead in your tracks." Claus sat back on his chair, trying to calm himself down.

"I'll join on one condition."

"What's that?"

"There was never a break in at Stark Laboratories, and I joined Shield out of my free will."

"Done."

"Great, and I, uh never caught your name."

" My name is Nick Fury, but you will calling me Director Fury."


	4. Chapter 3

Claus was still in the interrogation room, but he had spent the next 3 hours signing what seemed to be endless shield enlistment papers. Halfway through he didn't bother reading it, and just signed the papers. When he was done, he went to the one-way glass and knocked on it.

"Hey, I'm done what's next?"

Moments later Fury came in, "Now if you will follow me, I'll take you on the tour of the helicarrier."

"So we ARE on the helicarrier."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Fury asked.

"The constant vibration gave it away." He followed him, and Fury gave a complete tour of the Helicarrier.

Then they were in a hallway talking, "Okay that's great and all but what exactly will I be doing, as a Shield agent?" Claus asked

"You will be working with a Professional crime fighting team." Claus Somehow did not trust that statement. "But for now, pack all the things you have, you are moving into the helicarrier."

"Why can't I meet the team now?" Inquired Claus.

"It's Wednesday; they are at school."

"Wait, they are at school?" I'm not working with teenagers am I?"

Fury looked at Claus with a frustrated face "Yes you are, and you would know all of this if you actually read the Enlistment papers! Besides you are a teenager yourself.

"Okay, first of all, you basically handed me three dictionaries and told me to sign each page, what you want me to do, second of all I'm Forty-six years old."

Fury smirked, "Yet you have the mental power and the physical body of a seventeen-year-old."

Claus was growling in anger but managed to calm himself down. " Alright, as long I'm not going to high school, I guess I could live with that."

Nick stopped walking, turned around and smiled at him, Claus was trying his best to not to rip him limb from limb. He clenched his fists and sighed.

" I have a masters degree in Biology and medical terminology; I don't need another four years of my life wasted."

"It's for team cohesion, and your medical education is another reason why you are on the team, you are going to be the team medic."

Claus walked up close to him and "Sooo, what you are saying is that not only will I be working with teenagers, I will be their babysitter."

"Yep" Claus looked at him for a few seconds, then he grabbed Fury by his black jacket and lifted him, in complete and total rage.

But Fury, being Nick Fury, was again totally calm and said "Kid look." He pointed to the dozens of shield agents pointed their weapons him. His eyes widen and immediately calmed down and dropped Fury, and tried to change the subject.

"So, when will I, uh start?" He said with enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow, 3:00 Pm at the docks. Don't be late."


	5. Chapter 4

Author update

I should address some things; first, I can not stress enough that you read my first fanfiction, it is essential for this character, second, when I write Claus or Ava is Growling, I mean they are growling like a Lion or a Tiger. Finally, my posting is going to be slower; my three day weekend is up.

* * *

Claus woke up in his apartment, his filthy, dark, cramped, damp, barely livable apartment. Garbage littered the place, three fans, were the only air condition he had. Claus sat up on his bed, yawned, then got up, walked to the kitchen, tripping on garbage. Eventually, he made it to the fridge, on it, was a Fridge whiteboard, on it was The Laws of the Atreus Lion, he already crossed two out, the two he had broke. He opened the refrigerator, Only to see, that, of course, was full of spoiled food. He groaned, then he spotted an envelope that said eviction notice, just under his Door, he groaned even louder. Then he noticed on his counter wall that his clock read 2:28 pm, he growled, then he threw the clock out the window in anger.

"Am going to be late!" He quickly leaped across the room, to his bed, looking, desperately looking for his costume. Eventually, he found it and put on as fast as he could. He then looked for baggage full of clothes, books, and romantic novels he stole from Viper, that he packed last night; he found it buried under dirty clothes. He picked it up, then rushed to his door only to see it jammed again. So out of desperation, he kicked down the door the ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

Then he heard it, the most terrifying woman he ever knew...His landlord.

"Yeager! (His fake identity) I'm going to kick your ass!"

His eyes widen in fear. He ran back into his room, then quickly tried to think of something. Then he saw the broken window that he broke when he threw out the clock. He broke off the rest of the glass in the frame, with his claws, then as he was climbing out of the window, he suddenly saw her, the most obese, zit-ridden, and disfigured face Claus ever had the unpleasure of looking at. He put his right hand up to his mouth and gagged, like every other time he had seen her.

"YEAGER!"

He climbed out of the window then started to climb down the wall, with his claws fast as he could. But then the landlord began to throw junk at him! First garbage, then his whiteboard.

"Martha! What is your problem!"

"I gave you a chance after chance to pay your rent! But You've gone a month without paying me a single dime! Now you went and broke my door, but you can keep it!" Martha then threw the door he had broken off.

"This is going to hurt..." the Door hit him and made fall from of the middle of the building, to the sidewalk, and he hit the sidewalk hard.

He groaned in pain, but quickly recovered. He then saw a man getting into a passager seat in a taxi. He ran to him threw him out of his seat, into the road, and got in.

The Driver spoke, "Hey you can't-

"I'll pay you triple, Hudson Bay, DRIVE!

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on! Oh and uh, you not going to rob, are ya? I mean there is a bunch of crazies wearing costumes, like yours.

Claus watch as Martha exited the lobby and headed straight for him.

Claus yelled " I don't care! Just do your job and drive!"

The Driver stepped on it, leaving Martha in the dust.

Claus sighed in relief, " Sorry about that uh."

"It's Stan, Stan Lee."

"Right, sorry about that Stan."

"Anyway, what's the hurry?"

Claus explained, "Oh, I'm joining shield, and as of now I'm going to be late, on my first day."

"Say, that reminds of a time about, blah, blah, blah..." Claus stopped paying attention as he spent the rest of time in the car ride thinking about how different his life is going to be. Sure, his life wasn't perfect, by any means, but it was his, and now he might not even be allowed to see his family again. But then he had reached his destination.

"Anyway, that will be sixty..." Then Stan turned around to see no one occupying the passenger's seats and only saw an I.O.U note.

"Aw shucks, not again!

Meanwhile, Claus was running as fast as he could to the Hudson Bay. There he saw Agent Coulson waiting impatiently. He walked towards him exhausted.

"I hope I'm not too late, agent..?

"Coulson, Agent Coulson, I'll be supervising you and your team, and if I am not mistaken, you are thirty minutes late.

"Save the lecture, let's get to the helicarrier.


	6. Chapter 5

In the midtown high school, Peter, Sam, Luke, and Ava was exiting the classroom and walked in the hallway heading for the principal's office.

Ava spoke, "So is anyone going to talk about how Nick left us in the dark for the past two days?

Luke Answered, "I just figured didn't need us."

Danny agreed, "Indeed, Fury calls upon us, when he needs us most."

Peter interjected, "I don't know why you guys are complaining, these two days have been the best days of my life!"

Everyone stopped and glared at him.

"That's because you always skip training!" Ava shouted.

Peter chuckled nervously and made their way to the office and took their seats. Then Coulson came in, "Big news from Fury, meet him at the briefing room."

They all looked at each other; then agent Coulson pushed a button which sent them to the court. Now in their costumes, Nova said "Big news from the boss huh, coincidence?

"When is it ever? "Peter replied.

Minutes later, on board the helicarrier, the team was in the briefing room along with Director Fury. The group of teenagers took their seats, took off their masks and waited for Nick to begin.

"We have a new a team member joining."

The team was taken entirely by surprise.

Powerman asked, "Who is this newbie?"

Fury displayed a picture of Claus in his costume one with his mask, one without.

Nova groaned "Another cat!? We already have one of those!" Ava growled at Nova. "Relax, Tiger, I was joking."

"Yeah, Nova has a point, somehow, the Cat thing is kind of played out." Spiderman joked.

"Shut it!" Nick fury commanded, the team complied. "His name is Claus Atreus, he comes from a family of thieves and allegedly, his family comes from the Atreus legend."

"What, as in the old Greek myth?" Ava questioned.

The rest of the team looked at her, questioningly.

"Ugh, the Atreus myth was when three Thieves tried to prove themselves to the gods of Olympus, in order to get their blessings. They all died except for one, the first "Basileus of the Atreus Lions." He proved himself by escorting Trojans refugees to Italy. And the Gods gave him and his descendants, the powers of the Lion." White tiger explained annoyed.

"So he is supposed to be a descendant of that guy, huh what a bunch of bogus," Powerman said.

"Yet, beings from other mythologies, like Thor, have been proven to be real. You should keep a more open mind." Iron Fist argued.

"Who cares, what I want to know is what this dude can bring to the table," Nova asked with enthusiasm.

"We're not entirely sure what his powers are, but here is what we do know, he has some form of Hutchinson-Gilford progeria syndrome, Specifically, in his childhood and early adolescence." Fury explained.

Err, what's that mean" Nova asked dumbfounded.

"It means he ages slower, dunce." White tiger explained. "How old is he, Fury?"

"He said he was forty-six, but he seems to be Seventeen, acts like one too. Anyway we know he is capable of doing mass crimes, he is responsible for 28 Robberies, 13 assaults on pursuing officers, disruption of power grids, and one attempted robbery, which is where we caught him in action."

The entire team was shocked;

Spiderman spoke "Then why isn't he in jail?! He should go to prison for his crimes!"

Powerman agreed, "There is no way I'm working with a criminal!"

"Truly, no one with that amount of crimes can be used for good," Danny said in agreement.

The entire team was in disarray.

"Sit down and SHUT UP!" Fury shouted the team obeyed. "His crimes were not targeted at innocent civilians; he only targets criminal activities and the rest was collateral damage. He brought down two major crime bosses, Viper head of a criminal organization named the serpent society. And Slug head of a crime ring, he singlehandedly disrupted their operations, stole most of their financial resources, then exposed them."

The team looked at each other.

"As I was saying, we caught him at Stark Tech Laboratories, and after some "Persuasion," he agreed to join."

"What kind of Persuasion?" White Tiger asked suspiciously.

Fury ignored the question, "Here is the footage we pulled from the security cameras.

Holograms popped up in front of them, displaying the time when Claus fought ten agents and came out on top. Then the team commented, during the video.

Spiderman commented, "Look at the way dodges the stun lasers, he would need some Serious reflexes to pull that off."

Iron fist joined in "And look how he disarms the agent, he would need a fair amount of knowledge of martial arts to do so."

"He just shot nine agents in A few seconds! I can't even aim that fast!" Nova said with admiration.

"Then, he chokes a fully armored agent with his stun gun; I don't have to tell you he has super strength." Powerman

"Not to mention he can think light on his feet, he only had 4 seconds to think of a plan, during which he was avoiding stun blasts." White Tiger finally commented.

The Hologram ended.

"Don't get me wrong Claus has some skill to be sure, but what else can he do, from what we could tell, he is basically White Tiger, just you know," he then mumbled "just a little better.." White Tiger snarled angrily at Spiderman.

"He also has a medical education so he will be the team medic."

" When can we meet him?" Asked Powerman.

"You were supposed to meet him thirty minutes ago; he is running late. Agent Coulson is picking him up now.


	7. Chapter 6

5 Minutes after the last chapter, Claus and Agent Coulson was heading towards the briefing room.

"Ugh, I already can smell my "Team" from here. Don't they believe in showers?" Claus said in disgust.

"That would be Powerman and Spiderman, and you better get used to it, you are going to be stuck with them for years." Agent Coulson said.

"Spiderman? Isn't he a "Mence?"

"Weren't you a thief?" Coulson said smugly.

Claus grumbled slightly, and finally, they made it to the Briefing room, and for the first time, Claus saw his team, he wasn't impressed...

Nick Fury Introduced him "Welcome to the team, Claus; this is Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander, Peter Parker, and Danny Rand. Also known as Powerman, White Tiger, Nova, Spiderman, and Ironfist."

"It's great to finally meet you ." Spiderman greeted.

Claus took off his mask and shouted to Fury " You said I was working with professionals, all I see is A clown dressing up as a dragon, a loser who thinks a pair of glasses is enough to hide his identity, a short kid who wears a bucket, a copycat-

"Ha, he said copycat," Spiderman commented.

"And a finally someone who is pathetic enough to think Spiderman is a good name!" The entire team glared at Claus.

"I don't care! And unless you want to spend the rest of your days in jail with your family, I'd suggest you get along!" And with that Fury left the room.

White Tiger went up to Claus "What is your damage, Claus?!"

"My damage!? I'm forced to join this pathetic team against my will, while also having to endure the likes of you!." The two cat-themed heroes Growled at each other extending their claws.

Ironfist and Spiderman tried to calm them down.

"Now surely you to must know, anger only leads to regret."

"Right, what the fortune cookie said, let's not do anything we might regret." Spiderman Join in.

"That's what you guys think I want to see a cat fight! This stuff kills online!" Nova said, Pulling out his phone into recording.

Claus who was engulfed in rage at the point went up to Nova took his phone and crushed it.

"No! What have you done!"

"That's it!I'm going to teach you some respect!" Powerman said cracking his knuckles, walking towards Claus.

"No! He's mine." The team has never seen Ava this angry before. " In an hour meet me there, we'll finish this."

"I'll be there," Claus said with anger, and with that, the entire team left the room leaving Claus alone.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors notes

Have another three day weekend I plan to do two or more chapters a day.

* * *

White Tiger, followed by Powerman and Spiderman, was just outside of the training room door.

"You know, you don't have to this, I'm sure he just needs time to adjus-"

White Tiger just glared at him.

"Dude, I don't think you can stop her even if you tried," Powerman warned.

"Good point, we will be watching from the observation room, good luck!" Spiderman said.

"Yeah, put that knock off in his place!" Powerman and spiderman left, and White Tiger entered the simulation room, to find Claus waiting.

Claus was very confident that he will beat White Tiger, after all, his entire team is beneath him. But Tiger was just angry.

"You know you can't beat me." Claus taunted.

"Less talking, more fighting." White Tiger snarled.

They started to walk in a circle, they didn't know each other's hand to hand prowess, so they probed. Then they charged, Claus, taking the initiative, went for Lower pressure points, Tiger dodged then parried, then attempted to counterstrike by an uppercut, But Claus then parried then launched her. She landed on her feet then snarled.

Meanwhile, the team was watching, Nova commented:

"She better make him pay for crushing my phone!"

"We are watching the grudge match of the century, and you are still not over your phone?" Spiderman replied.

"Yes! It's because of Claus I cant record any of this!"

"Why are you supporting Claus so much, he deserves this!" Powerman questioned

"A lesson of humility is due..." Iron fist agreed

"Because I was just as reluctant to join the team, but he is being forced to join, I think I'd be just as angry as he is," Spiderman explained.

Claus and Tiger charged once more, but Tiger took the initiative, actually landing a punch, but Claus quickly recovered and parried her follow up blow. He put her in a wrist lock threw her to the ground and twisted her arm.

"Ready to give up?" Claus asked smugly.

White Tiger hissed than escaped the lock, then she tried to trip him with a wheel kick, but Claus jumped up then hook kicked her. It sent her reeling, she recovered, but Claus was charging. White Tiger gave out a sidekick Claus parried and threw her, Tiger slowly got up, but while she was getting up, Claus went for a downward punch.

She caught it with ease.

This was a surprised everyone including Claus. White Tiger and Claus knew precisely what this meant; Tiger was stronger. She began to slowly twist his wrist, making him go on one knee, and then Claus grabbed his wrist. Then she gave a powerful roundhouse, making him slide on his back. He Groaned in pain then growled, and then got back up to fight.

White Tiger started to move faster; She began to dodge more than to parry and block Claus punches, exhausting Claus. Eventually, she found an opening; she gave a half-hook, then a multiple roundhouse kick.

Claus stumbled, then before he can recover Tiger tackled him pinning him and she Extended her claws to his throat.

White Tiger had beat Claus.

* * *

Author notes

White Tiger had numerous advantages over Claus despite him being superior in martial arts. Most notably his lack of experience, he has never actually fought a super-powered being before so he didn't know how to counter her speed and strength. He was also super overconfident, so he believed using takedowns would be more than enough. I also based Claus fighting style off of Taekwondo, Judo, boxing, and elements of Kung Fu, while from what I've seen from the show, White tiger uses Kickboxing, boxing, and karate for hand to hand combat. And yes a Tiger would beat a Lion in the wild.


	9. Chapter 8

White Tiger still pinned Claus; her claws were at his throat, both were breathing heavily from their fight. White Tiger was full of pride, while Claus beat by a person whom he believed to vastly inferior, who just moped the floor with him...

He was in total and complete awe.

"Apistefto..." (Greek for incredible) He said as White Tiger got up. Then The rest of the team went into the room, cheering for White Tiger.

Powerman Cheered first "Yeah, I knew you had in you!"

"Way to show that creep!" Nova said

"Dude that was astute display!" Ironfist Cheered.

"Way to show that arrogant snob!" Spiderman cheered.

White Tiger high fived all of them and said: "What can I say it was easy."

Claus got up, using his left hand to grasp his stomach. But then Nick fury entered the room, the cheering ceased.

"Aw, shi-" Nova was interrupted by spiderman's fourth wall break.

"Hi kids, it's me your friendly neighboorhood Spiderman. The author and I just wanted to remind you that it is never okay to swear. And you might be asking why don't I have more fourth wall breaks, the answer is simple the author is lazy.

Alright, Spidey that's enough.

"What no! This is the only liberty I have, NOOOO-"

Fourth wall break ends

-OOOOO!"

Everyone looked at Spiderman; he chuckled nervously.

Nick Fury "Mind telling me what's going on here?" He looked at White Tiger.

"Oh uh, we just..."

Claus interrupted Tiger, " White Tiger and I were just sparring sir."

Nick looked at him in suspicion "Uh-huh, I take it, Tiger kicked the snot out of you?"

Claus chuckled "She sure did sir."

"Right." He then left the room.

Then Claus spoke, "I owe you all an apology, It's been a stressful two days, I'm Claus Atreus, call me Atreus when we are in the field."

"Don't sweat it, man, it's all cool," Powerman assured.

"Its all in the past dude." IronFist

"Hey, buddy just because you are apologizing doesn't change the fact that you broke my phone!" Nova snapped. Powerman smacked the back of his helmet.

Claus grumbled, then sighed "I promise by tomorrow night ill find you a new phone."

"Well, welcome to the team." Spiderman then shook his hand.

"Thanks, ill try to make the most of it from here on out."

The team left the room, heading for their quarters, but Claus went to Ava and said: "If you ever need a sparring partner, let me know."

"Thanks, ill keep that in mind if ever want to beat you up again." Ava replied smugly.

Claus gave a low growl, and left for his room.

His room was small; it had a desk, drawers, a bed, and a bathroom. He took off his costume, revealing large bruises and small cuts he sustained in the fight. He went to his bag which was full of medical supplies, he took out wrapping bandages and rubbing alcohol. He covered the bandages around his bruises, then applied the rubbing alcohol to his cuts, then promptly wrapped them in bandages. With his healing factor, he guessed that all of his wounds would be healed in two days. He then fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Authors notes

So to explain to why Claus attitude changed suddenly, his family hierarchy (Again read my other fanfiction) is based off who is the strongest, so when Ava Beat Claus he immediately recognized her superiority. Then he realized if Ava can beat him so could the rest of the team. So to sum it up, he respects strength and Ava proved her team's strength by beating him.


	10. Author Update

Author update

So this chapter is more of an apology and a confession. I'm not going to lie I have been rather lazy with my writing, and not to mention I was rushing the past few chapters. Mostly because I have been dreading the original work, I promise it won't be like that anymore, especially since Episode four of the TV show is starting the next chapter, from Claus's POV. So from now on, the writing I post will have more quality than quantity, I will also be editing the first chapters. But besides that, thank you for sticking with me.


	11. Chapter 9

Episode 4 "Venom" Part 1

* * *

Claus was sleeping peacefully, snoring even. The bliss on his face was undeniable.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Claus groaned, he glanced at his alarm, it reads 6:36 am, he sat up, and shouted at his door.

"Do you know what time it is!?"

"Sorry dude we have to get ready now or else we will be late for school." It sounded like Danny.

Claus groaned, he remembers now he has to go to school for "Team cohesion."

"Yeah, okay ill be out in a few minutes." Claus replied frustrated.

Claus got up, still very much sore from the sparring session with Tiger. He went to his bag, took out pain relievers for his sores. Claus went to his drawers took out jeans and a T-shirt. He put them on and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth, he looked into the mirror and saw his sleep-deprived face. He looked like crap, but he didn't care as he was too tired, Claus finished brushing his teeth, then he looked at his costume and wondered if he should take it with, after all, he was just going to school, what are the chances someone attacking? Then Claus thought for a moment then decided it was better safe than sorry, so he packed it his bag. He then left his room to find Danny waiting.

"Sorry about that Danny, where is the team?"

"They're in the mess hall dude; breakfast is served.

Claus followed Danny to the mess hall, which was everything you expect from a military mess hall. The team was eating their cereal at the leftmost table. Danny and Claus took their seats, out of exhaustion, Claus slammed his head on the table.

"Geez Atreus, you look like crap, is it because of your beatdown last night. " Ava said with sarcasm, rubbing her shoulder.

Claus was too tired to be angry; he replied, "Good morning to you too, Ava."

Claus looked around, "Where's Peter? I didn't see his room."

"He doesn't live here; he lives with his Aunt." Powerman answered.

"I take it we are going to see him at school?" Claus asked.

"Na, he is probably going to be late for school; he said something about chasing robots in a subway." Nova commented.

"Nothing new there." Ava said, still rubbing her shoulder.

Claus noticed that Ava was rubbing her shoulder and if he remembered correctly, that's where he had kicked her last night.

"Ava-"

"Hold up guys look at Fury just sent us!" Nova interrupted

Everyone decloaked and looked at their Shield watches, and it displayed Spiderman having a.. indecent exposure on his bottom. Everyone laughed except for Claus.

"Yep, there goes my appetite," Claus stated.

"We should confront Peter about this." Danny suggested to the team.

Everyone agreed and headed to the court. But on the way, Claus stopped Ava by touching her right shoulder.

"How bad is your bruise?" Claus asked.

Ava looked baffled "I don't-

"Save it; you have been rubbing your left shoulder for 20 minutes, more so as time went on and it just so happens that's where I kicked you last night."

"Why do you care?!"

Because it's my job, now let me do my job and let me help you!"

Ava grumbled then sighed "I figured bedrest would solve it, but it's only gotten worse, I'm having trouble even moving it."

"Sounds like you have muscle contusion." He set his backpack on the floor and took out some his pain relievers and some elastic bandages. "Here take these next chance you get and wrap the bandages around the bruise. I'd also get an ice pack from the nurse's office." Claus picked up his backpack.

"Do you have a healing factor?"

Ava nodded.

"Great, it should be over by sundown." And with that Claus and Ava met with other at the court.

"'Bout time what took you guys so long?" Powerman asked.

"We got caught up in something. Anyway, how do we get to school from here, at this rate we are going to be late."

Sam answered, "The court can take us to the school and back."

"How exactly?" Claus questioned.

A wall opened up, inside it was multiple tubes with chairs on them.

"Take your seat dude." Danny said.

The team took their seats, and Claus said, "Okay what now?"

Then the Chairs went up in the tubes with lighting speed, Claus was entirely taken by surprise, and naturally was freaking out. Then the stopped in what he assumed to be the principles office. He was still shaken from the experience. The team saw this and laughed.

"Relax dude, we're here, welcome to Midtown High school."


End file.
